With development of science and technology, active-matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display devices are more and more popular. Current AMOLED display devices generally use a 3T1C AMOLED driving circuit, which is constituted by three thin film transistors and one capacitor.
Impact of the emitting light and external light will drive a thin film transistor in the AMOLED driving circuit to become unstable, such that it affects display quality of the AMOLED display devices.
It is therefore necessary to provide a thin film transistor structure and a method for manufacturing the thin film transistor structure, in order to solve problems existing in conventional technology as described above.